capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Adama
Category:Tauron Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron Sam Adama (Samuel) is an enforcer (and later a captain) with the Tauron crime syndicate, Ha'la'tha. He is a family man - loyal and devoted to his husband, his brother Joseph and his family. The most important things to him are family, his Tauron heritage and the Ha'la'tha. Background When he was a child, his parents were killed in the Tauron Civil War. Afterwards he and his brother, Joseph (Yoseef), immigrated to Caprica and went to an orphanage in Caprica City. He is very proud of his Tauron heritage, often scorning his brother for being too Caprican. (1) Personal Life He is gay and married to a man named Larry. His marriage is a happy one and very stable. (2) He and Larry are devoted uncles to their nephew, William Adama (Willie). Willie asks them why they do not have children, and why they do not adopt an orphan like his father and Sam were. Sam says it is because of the dangerous nature of his job as a Ha'la'tha enforcer Mars is the most important God in their home because of Sam's Tauron heritage. Larry tells Willie that the Mars idol at their home is three times the size of the others because he married a "tough guy". Sam tells Joseph that he, "will pray to Mars and all the gods for a swift and terrible vengeance to come to those who have torn your wife and daughter from this world." Relationship with William Mentor After the deaths of his brother's wife and daughter, Shannon and Tamara, Joseph goes into deep mourning and becomes an absent father. Sam steps in to spend time with his nephew, mentoring him and teaching him about Tauron culture. He takes Willie to Little Tauron to show him the neighborhood where he and his father spent their time when they were growing up. Sam and Larry spend quality time with William having dinner, taking him to school and teaching him about the gods. Uncle Sam's Words of Advice * Referring to a car: It's got 350 under the hood, a triple-mounted clutch, which most knuckleheads will tell you is a bad thing. But if you know anything about cars, you'll realize that what you really want is a triple-C with an undermount wedge. That way, you got control and power. And it's all about control and power. (He throws a trash can through a shop window.) * Don't run. You run away, you're guilty of two things, the thing and the running away from the thing. * About being arrested: You just pay the fine, all right? It drives them crazy. They don't even tell you about the option of paying until you've been locked up a day. You gotta know these things. When you give in on the little things, they miss the big things, okay? * Someone tries to make you feel guilty, you figure out what they feel guilty about. You talk about that. * Don't smoke. You don't smoke, because they can get genetic data off a cigarette butt now. * About skipping school: Sam: You always go to school first thing, all right? You wait for them to take attendance, then you skip. Willie: So what, you want me to go back now? Sam: No, once you start in a direction, it's best to just keep going. All right, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna call in. Gonna tell them that it's a Tauron Day of Devotion to Mars. Your school's got too few Taurons to figure out that it's skor, right? Then you stick around here till 3:00, and then I take you home. Activities * Assassinates Caprica's Minister of Defense, Val Chambers. * Vandalizes a shop, causing him to be placed temporarily in police custody, along with William Adama. * Assaults Daniel Graystone. * Briefly kidnaps Amanda Graystone. * Kidnaps Cornell Gast to bring him to Daniel Graystone who tries to blackmail him. * Blackmails Graystone Industries' board members to get them to vote Daniel Graystone back in as CEO. * Gun running with Demos in Caprica City to send them back home to Tauron to help his people in the Second Tauron Uprising. * Steals a U-87 robot from Graystone Industries to kill Atreus and his gang to avenge Demos' murder. * To help their people in the Second Tauron Uprising, he and Joseph smuggle U-87 robots from Graystone Industries to Tauron, unbeknownst to Daniel Graystone and the Guatrau. * He and Joseph kill the Guatrau to avenge Willie's death. * His rap sheet lists multiple arrests ranging from misdemeanors, petty theft, gambling, assault, battery and extortion. Category:Ha'la'tha Behind the Scenes Notes * In the world of the Twelve Colonies, homosexuality is not an issue. The Caprica mythos is primarily based on Ancient Greek civilization in which homosexuality was accepted as normal. Therefore, Sam Adama's sexuality is never questioned or stigmatized. It is a normal part of the fabric of society. See also Sexuality. Cultural References * Taurus (astrology) * Mars Trivia * The car Sam drives while posing as a driver has a bobble-head bull (Taurus) on the dashboard. External Links * See also: Wagner, Curt. "Exclusive: Caprica Producer Jane Espenson Explains Sam Adama's Tattoos." Show Patrol, February 2010. Retrieved via a published note on the Facebook group, Caprica, 17 February 2010. Retrieved for this Fandom Wiki on January 29, 2018. References 1. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010.